onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Fairy
Fiona, better known as the Black Fairy, and also known as the Dark Fairy,http://www.ew.com/article/2016/12/04/once-upon-time-robin-hood-gideon-spoilers is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the ninth episode of the sixth season. She is portrayed by guest star Jaime Murray. The Black Fairy is an allusion to the Evil Fairy from the fairytale "Beauty and the Beast". History In the Dark Realm, time runs strangely and anything is possible, which only allows Fiona to leave long enough to capture a child before the realm drags her back in, though she can also be summoned temporarily by an incantation. The children she captures are forced to work to mine dark fairy dust for her. In time, Fiona becomes known as the Black Fairy. Somehow, the Dark Curse scroll that Fiona created ends up in Bald Mountain in the Enchanted Forest At some point, some of the Black Fairy's dark fairy dust ended up in Snow White's possession. After some time, Rumplestiltskin plans to summon the Black Fairy with the incantation, bait her with a baby, and then paralyze her with squid ink. After the fairy is frozen in place by the ink, she recognizes him as the Dark One and notes that if he knows her, he must also know that she will be freed from the ink shortly. He tells her that she cannot have the child yet and expresses his desire to ask her a few questions about herself, starting with his curiosity about why, as a kidnapper of babies, she abandoned the one child who belonged to her. Shocked, the Black Fairy realizes that Rumplestiltskin is the son she was separated from long ago, but once she regains her composure, she lies to Rumple and says that she chose power over love. This statement, as well as Rumplestiltskin's maid arriving to rescue the infant, distracts Rumplestiltskin long enough for the squid ink to wear off. The Black Fairy then grabs her son, giggling over how time has run out for him to ask her any more questions, before coldly shoving him away. She then transforms into her miniature fairy form and flies off. }} After Gideon grows into a young boy, the Black Fairy forces him to live in a jail cell and work in the mines like the other children. He eventually finds the book among the Black Fairy's possessions and steals it, reading it to Roderick, the boy in the cell next to his. One night, they are interrupted when the Black Fairy arrives, revealing she knew that Gideon had stolen it. Gideon tells her it is not hers, as he has read the message left in the front of the book and knows that his real mother left it for him. The Black Fairy takes it anyway, telling Gideon that he cannot be a hero like his namesake, the main character of the book, and that she can prove it. She then takes Roderick and begins to drag him off, leaving Gideon's cell unlocked. However, even when he discovers this, Gideon is too afraid to face the Black Fairy despite Roderick pleading for his help and abandons his friend to his fate. The Black Fairy takes Roderick to her tower and whips him through the night. Years later, the Black Fairy calls for Gideon and informs him that it is his twenty-eighth birthday, surprising him since he has never known about his own birthday. She teases him, noting that everyone has a birthday, though he has never celebrated one before. As more fairy dust is brought to the Black Fairy from the mines, she discovers that the key to her vault where she keeps the dust is missing and directs Gideon to find the culprit, arming him with a small bottle of dust. However, she is secretly aware that the culprit is Roderick, Gideon's old friend, and plans to test Gideon to see if he will betray her. When Gideon listens to Roderick's tale and agrees to help him contact the Savior in another realm through a crystal ball, the Black Fairy catches them and shatters the ball, revealing her disappointment in Gideon. Though she will not physically harm him, she prepares to attack Roderick instead as punishment. In an attempt to stop her, Gideon hurls the fairy dust at her, but she dodges it and expresses outrage that he would do such a thing to his own mother. She then uses some of the dust on Roderick, transforming him into a beetle, and crushes him under her boot, telling a horrified Gideon that it is his fault. She proceeds to rip out Gideon's heart, commanding him to go to the realm where the Savior lives and kill her, which will allow him to use Hrunting to break the spell that keeps the Black Fairy from leaving her realm. Under the Black Fairy's thrall, Gideon arrives in Storybrooke and lies to his parents about his plans to kill Emma, the Savior, so that he can use her power to defeat the Black Fairy. Though his first fight with her results in a victory for Emma, he is spared by her thanks to his father's pleas and the Black Fairy develops a new plan, forcing Gideon to send Hook, Emma's true love to the Enchanted Forest and using him as leverage, refusing to let him return until she works with him. They go to the Sorcerer's Mansion under the false pretense of opening a portal to bring Hook back so that Emma will trust Gideon. However, the portal instead brings a massive spider through, which ties Emma up in its web as Gideon teleports away. As Emma slowly suffocates away, Hrunting starts to open its portal, and even though she is eventually rescued by Mr. Gold, it is enough to let the Black Fairy through. Later, Gideon attempts to tell the Black Fairy that her plan failed, but she appears behind him, thanking him for his help and telling him they have much more to do. When the Black Fairy goes to her son's pawnshop to reveal her presence in Storybrooke to him, Mr. Gold questions how she managed to get to Storybrooke, to which she has Gideon enter, as proof of his supposed betrayal of Mr. Gold and Belle. Though Mr. Gold tries to attack her, the Black Fairy seizes the Dagger and orders him to stop, though she promises not to command him to do anything else and then returns it, remarking that she expects him to join her side willingly when he sees the darkness she brings. She later encounters Emma and Snow White in the woods, where they have found several pixie dust flowers that bloomed due to the Black Fairy's evil presence. Disappointed that the flowers killed her dramatic entrance, the Black Fairy reveals herself and Gideon. She taunts Emma, announcing her plan to kill the Savior in the final battle, and has Gideon destroy all the flowers, stopping Emma and Snow's only chance at awakening Snow and David from their joint curse. However, she does not realize that Gideon's love for his mother gave him the power to resist her orders and leave one flower alive, a fact that is later revealed to her by Mr. Gold, who has realized that the Black Fairy possesses Gideon's heart and states that he will not stop until he gets it back from her, though the Black Fairy notes that if the two of them were to go head-to-head, the entire town would be a destroyed; a risk Mr. Gold is willing to take. Sometime after finding a growing cache of light fairy crystals in the dwarf tunnels, the Black Fairy forms a plan to lure Zelena there and use the witch's magic to turn the crystals into dark crystals so she can start the final battle. Arriving to Zelena's farmhouse, she takes the witch's infant daughter in her arms just before Zelena comes into the nursery and finds her baby missing. The Black Fairy steps out to reveal herself, teasingly stating that it's hard to keep an eye on children, and when Zelena takes Robin back from her, she expresses a desire to keep holding the infant, claiming she loves that "new baby" smell. She offers to side with Zelena, noting that she seems alone in the town, though Zelena adamantly refuses. The Black Fairy warns her that she will not want to be alone for what's coming and Zelena insists that she's not afraid of her. The Black Fairy keeps the offer open, telling Zelena to come to the tunnels if she changes her mind. Instead, Zelena decides, against Regina's wishes, to go there and attempt a sneak attack on the Black Fairy. As the sisters argue, the Black Fairy has Gideon magically toss Regina into a wall and keep her distracted while she flees, with Zelena in hot pursuit of her. Zelena catches her and flings her into a wall before blasting her with magic, however, the Black Fairy is unaffected and stands up as she laughs at Zelena's magic, walking up to her and redirecting her magic into the surrounding fairy crystals, imbuing them with her dark magic as Gideon and Regina arrive. As Zelena questions why the Black Fairy didn't use her own dark magic, the Black Fairy explains that Zelena's magic is at a disbalance due to her own lack of love and desire to prove herself while the Black Fairy's own is stable and therefore useless to her since she is confident in herself. She then releases a powerful blast from the crystals and teleports Zelena and Regina out of the mines. Despite this, Zelena later destroys her power, causing the crystals to return to normal, much to the Black Fairy's horror. At the wishing well, the Black Fairy spies on the heroes with a crystal ball, observing that Emma has successfully reawakened Mother Superior. Gideon notes that the heroes seem to be defeating her, first by taking her dark magic and now saving the Blue Fairy, and asks if she's really that afraid of the broken wand, an item which Mother Superior has a piece of. The Black Fairy shrugs in apparent indifference over the wand, calling it a trinket, and states why she wants to be rid of Mother Superior, who she knows her darkest secret: the true reason she gave up Rumplestiltskin when he was a baby. With the Black Fairy disguised as Snow and Gideon disguised as David, they are present at the pawnshop to witness Mr. Gold awakening Mother Superior, who regains consciousness and reveals to the heroes that the other half of the wand is at the heart of Storybrooke. Before the nun can say anything else, the Black Fairy begins choking her. Emma is shocked at her mother's actions, to which Fiona reveals she is not Snow by shedding her disguise, with Gideon also reverting to his real form. Fiona then teleports herself and Mother Superior away to the mines, while Gideon is captured by his parents. Fiona begins to threaten Mother Superior, asking her where the other half of her wand is, but the latter vows to tell her nothing. Nonetheless, the Black Fairy uses a tool to extract information from the nun's head and learns the missing wand half is hidden in the diner. Arriving to see the heroes have already gotten the wand, Fiona demands it from them, however, Regina refuses to surrender without a fight. Fiona challenges her, which Regina gladly accepts before teleporting both of them outside. As Fiona blasts Regina and prepares an even more powerful surge of magic, Zelena slams her car into the Black Fairy, sending her flying into the air before she falls on her face. Fiona retreats and later confronts Mr. Gold, who now has some knowledge of his mother's past and his destiny to kill her. She insists he doesn't know everything that happened and then uses her magic to show him what led to her banishment. Mr. Gold is surprised to learn she did love him and left him unwillingly, however, he criticizes her for choosing power over love. Fiona defends her choice, stating that she needed her power to protect him, but Mr. Gold calls her out for lying since he once told himself the same thing when he chose power over his own first born son. Standing by her decisions, the Black Fairy proclaims that everything she has done was to keep him safe from the dangers of the world, to which Mr. Gold considers that it's only unsafe because of villains like them. Fiona then apologizes for making the wrong choices with the belief she was doing it out of love for him and expresses regret for hurting him. Mr. Gold points out she also caused pain to Gideon, which Fiona excuses by saying that it made Gideon strong. To this, Mr. Gold reflects on the things he's done with both of his sons that started out with good intentions and ended badly. Fiona, believing this means he can empathize with her actions, asks to start over as a family with him if he can forgive her for the things she's done. Mr. Gold presumably agrees and tricks the heroes into thinking he killed the Black Fairy by showing them a heart that is supposed to be hers. Fiona returns Gideon's heart to Mr. Gold, although in actuality, she gave him a decoy and kept the real one. Later on, Fiona meets up with her son again as they begin to conspire to kill Emma on the day of her wedding. Sometime after adding a cloud of dark fairy dust to the inside of the clock tower, which is set to unleash a Dark Curse when the clock strikes six o'clock, the Black Fairy unceremoniously makes her presence known to Emma by blackening Snow's old wedding dress. Fiona smugly brings up Emma's inability to run away from her past as a sad little orphan and gives her the chance to forfeit her heart now instead of facing her in the final battle. When Emma refuses, Fiona directs her to the clock tower to see what she has in store for her. The Black Fairy comes to her son's aid when Hook knocks out Mr. Gold with a dose of Dreamshade and later waits for Emma in the mayor's office. After Emma arrives to begin the final battle rather than wait until the curse is in effect, Fiona notes that she had intended to wait for her curse to separate Emma from her family but that they ended up doing the work for her. She then teleports in the paralyzed bodies of Snow, David, Hook, Regina, and Zelena, all of whom are frozen because of Mr. Gold stealing Regina's freezing potion and using it on them. With her crystal ball, Fiona broadcasts the audio of young Emma and mockingly notes the amount of misery she hears in it, to which Emma tries to magically choke her, but it doesn't work, as the fairy points out, because Emma finally understands the truth: that she can't fight alone. Emma retreats only to return later and willingly give up her heart to the Black Fairy. Fiona succeeds in ripping out the heart but is strangely unable to crush it into ash and ends up dropping it to which Henry rushes in to reveal to Emma that she has never been alone because her heart contains the songs of those who love her. As Emma's strength grows as she begins to sing her own song, the Black Fairy attempts to blast her with magic, but it has no effect on her. Fiona watches with a wary gaze as Emma continues singing in order to slowly free her family and friends, and when the song reaches a high note, a white light shoots toward, completely undoing the paralysis. After Emma regains her heart from Henry, an angry Fiona warns her about not taking the easy route and that her curse will be far worse than she could ever imagine. }} However, Fiona is furious upon discovering Emma returned to town and that she still maintains a small speck of belief in Henry. She forces Gideon to help her search for her wand, which is hidden somewhere in the pawnshop. After retrieving it, Fiona uses the wand to decipher the symbols, which tell of the final battle ending when light defeats light. Mr. Gold, having retained his real memories this whole time, returns to confront Fiona with the truth about Belle, who she purposely kept away from him and Gideon. Fiona insists she did it for his own good since Belle would have turned him away from his darker instincts, but she promises that once the final battle ends, her magic will reach uncharted levels that will allow her to make his family love him without him having to give up his Dark One powers. She even offers to revive his deceased firstborn, Baelfire, but as tempting as it is, Mr. Gold declines, no longer wanting to pay the price of magic. Mr. Gold grabs her wand, using it to magically choke her until she falls to her knees, while vowing to make her suffer for what she's done to his family. Fiona mocks him for thinking that stopping her will end the final battle and instead reveals the message in the symbols. As Mr. Gold realizes she intends for Gideon to kill Emma and that she still has his son's heart, Fiona admits she already ordered Gideon to do it and that she suspects not even her death will undo the command she gave him. Mr. Gold, willing to take the risk to find out, kills her. With the Black Fairy dead, her curse ends, returning Emma's banished family to Storybrooke and restoring everyone's lost memories. }} Magical Abilities Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Fiona" is the feminine form of "Fionn",https://www.behindthename.com/name/fiona an Irish name which means "fair" or "white".https://www.behindthename.com/name/fionn Ironically, Fiona becomes the Black Fairy. Character Notes *The Black Fairy is featured in the title card for "The Black Fairy".File:619Title.png *The fairy incantation to summon her is: "Let the night sky tremble, as the Dark Star shall fall. Awake, Black Fairy, and heed my call." *The Black Fairy states that "she practically invented dark magic". However, the Black Fairy didn't turn dark until centuries after the Darkness was born. Many of the dark entities the heroes have faced were therefore not born from Fiona, including but not limited to: **Regina, Cora, and Zelena's dark magic. **Cruella's powers and other consequences from Isaac's writings. **Rumplestiltskin, Nimue, and all of the other Dark Ones; **Hades and his dark Underworld threats. *The Black Fairy could actually be the oldest person who has ever lived. This is supported by the fact that she was banished to the Dark Realm when Rumplestiltskin was just a child. But time runs faster in the Dark Realm as Gideon spent 28 years in there while hardly one day lasted in our world. So, by the time she came to Storybrooke, she could be thousands of years old. **However, according to the Darkness, Merlin is the oldest person in all the realms. But it's possible that the Darkness said this from the point of view of the other worlds, excluding the Dark Realm where time runs differently. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *To divert the attention away from her real identity, Merida's casting call presented her as Rumplestiltskin's mother. Her name was supposed to be "Evanna".http://tvline.com/2015/06/17/once-upon-a-time-season-5-cast-rumplestiltskin-mother/ https://twitter.com/NatalieAbrams/status/619981101210075136 Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. Notes: *In the Season One episode "The Thing You Love Most", Maleficent says, "Whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively...moral" *In the Season Five episode "Souls of the Departed", Regina says, "Well, when I conjured Storybrooke, it was with the Dark Curse. Whoever created that curse, looks like this is where they got their inspiration." See also *Black Fairy's Wand *Dark Curse *Malcolm and Fiona's Cottage References ---- fr:Fiona nl:Zwarte Fee Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters